Resident Evil: My Story
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: ::: PENDING REWRITE ::: Look for the re-written version on my profile.


A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so don't be brutal with the reviews please! Anyways, Capcom owns resident evil, but if I did, Chris would be cuter, Luis would be alive, and I'd put me in it! Enjoy. Rated M for future romance and violence. Slight AU bits because I don't know the RE games by heart.

Prologue: Good, to Bad, to Worse

I awoke to a familiar sound coming from the living-room. Piano. My sister doesn't play piano. The only person aside from myself that plays piano is my boyfriend, Alex. With a smile on my face I threw the covers off the bed and padded into the living-room. "Good morning Alex." I greeteed happily, planting kiss on his cheek as he stood up from the piano bench. "Hello to you too. I just came to say hi real quick, but I gotta get to work now. See you later." And just like that, he was gone as fast as he came.

Work for me that day was a typical day at the diner; rude customers, a snarky boss, and horrible pay and hours. So when I make it through another day, the only thing I want to do is go home and play Resident Evil to let out my anger and stress on the zombies. I know, probably not something you hear every twenty-year-old woman say, right? Well I do.

I'm Gwenevere Amador. My friends call me Gwen. I live in Juneau Alaska, I live in a two-bedroom apartment, paid for by my dad, with myself and my identical-twin sister, Vivian, and I'm a gamer. We both have white-blonde curly hair, ice-blue eyes, and pale skin. We probably sound like twin ice-queens, but that's just what we look like.

Anyways, I finally got off work at around 5:30, and began the walk back to my apartment, all the while thinking of different comebacks I could have thrown back at the rude customers that had been in that day. Of course, I didn't know that they wouldn't be in use for quite some time. As I was crossing the road, a car came out of nowhere, driving far past the legal speed-limit.

As the car drew closer, everything seemed to slow down. The car was a cherry-red Mustang GT that looked a little to fancy for Juneau's usual crowd. The driver looked horrified beyond belief, and she yes, the driver was female looked like she had lost control over the vehicle. Time began to move again, and the car was inches away from me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It didn't disappoint. It hit so quickly, followed by the blank emptiness I assumed was death, that it barely even registered in my brain.

_Goodbye, I'm sorry..._ was my last thought as an image of my twin flashed in my mind just before everything was empty.

Chapter 1: Wait, I'm not dead?

As I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was the absence of pain. _Why am I still alive?_ I thought, confused. The next thing I noticed was that I was beside an empty highway. _Where the hell am I?_ my thoughts continued. I looked down at myself. I looked completely normal, aside from one thing. _And why the fuck do I have a Samurai-Edge?_ My inner thoughts screeched. That train of thought was interrupted when I saw a motorcycle, headed towards me.

"Hey! Over here!" I called as the biker drew closer. Fate had smiled upon me. The rider heard me, and pulled over a few dozen feet behind me. We both started walking towards each other, and I realized the rider was female. "You okay?" she called. She looked familiar; heck, even her voice was familiar. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda stranded." I said as I finally reached her.

_Claire Redfield? That's impossible though! She's not real!_ I suddenly recognized her. She held her hand out to me. "I'm Claire Redfield." she introduced herself. I smiled as I shook her hand. '_Duh_.' "I'm Gwen Amador." I replied, and then I saw Claire's eyes travel to my gun that I had when I woke up. "Don't even ask. I don't know. Do you mind telling me where I am?" I asked, trying to not sound like I was lying. '_Why should you have to try? You aren't lying! Well, mostly.._ 'my conscience whispered to me.

"We're less than a mile away from Raccoon City." Claire answered, and my mind reeled. '_Not possible. It can't be real. No, this is all just a dream. I'm dead, remember?_' I repeated that thought several times over in my mind. '_No, it's not just a dream. You're here, aren't you?_' Another voice argued. I shook my head a little to shut the thoughts up. "Do you need a ride?" Claire offered. I grinned. '_She really _is_ nice_.' I thought as I inwardly smiled as well. "That'd be great. I'll be honest with you, Redfield. I have no idea how I got here, but I want to find out. Also, I have a..._friend_, down in Raccoon. He works for the R.P.D. Maybe he can help me out a bit." I lied. I didn't _personally_ know Leon, but I was hoping he'd be able to help me out, even a little bit.

"Sounds good to me. Hop on. Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" she asked as we walked towards her bike. "Once, when I was twelve. My uncle gave me a ride to the swimming pool in Washington. See, that's where I used to live." I admitted as we climbed on.

"So you were a city-girl?" she inquired good-naturedly. "Yeah. Until I was sixteen. I was shopping with my mom and sister in Spain, because dad was on a business-trip there, and I got kidnapped. The creep held a grudge against my dad because he married my mom. It was like a bad drama. After that my dad moved me, my mom, and my twin down to Alaska to live with my grandmother. He said it was a 'Safety precaution.' A little over-the-top, even for a rich businessman." I explained. Claire nodded in agreement.

Once we reached the city, I instantly knew something was wrong, but I didn't remember it. '_Think, Gwen, think! Okay, so when Claire got to Raccoon City, there was nobody in sight. Yes, that's right. Then, when she walks up to an upturned flaming car, a..Dammit Gwen, think! A...A zombie! A zombie comes out of the car, and Leon kills it! Then Claire throws her brother's knife at the one behind Leon! Yes!_' I mentally cheered as I remembered the events.

"Something's not right here.. Claire muttered as she walked up to the flaming car. I stifled a scream as the zombie came out, and I stumbled back, pulling out the random Samurai-Edge. Of course, at that exact moment, another one came out from beside me. I shot it quickly, with form I didn't know I had, and I heard a male call of "Get down!" and I ducked as the sound of another gun went off.

'_Thank God, it's Leon!_' I mentally cheered again. Then I saw the zombie behind him at the same time Claire did. "Move!" she commanded, and Leon sidestepped as Claire threw her S.T.A.R.S knife, hitting the zombie straight in the forehead.

Me and Claire walked up to the R.P.D officer as he pulled the knife from the zombie's head. "I never thought any of this stuff my brother taught me would work!" Claire exclaimed, somewhat breathlessly. I grinned. "If I ever meet your brother, remind me to thank him for teaching you this stuff." I said, and Claire smiled back. "Thanks for the help." she said, looking to Leon, who was studying the knife. "No problem. S.T.A.R.S, a special force issue, huh?" he inquired, handing the rather large knife back. "It was my brother's." Claire replied, tucking it back in her boot. "I'm Claire Redfield." she said as Leon stood up. "Leon S. Kennedy." They shook hands, and I holstered my pistol as I walked up to them. "And I'm Gwen Amador. Nice to meet you Leon." We then shook hands as well.

"So what brought you two to Raccoon City?" Leon asked as we began to walk through the once-again empty streets. '_What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, I died back in Alaska and woke up here with a bunch or video game characters. Oh, and I'm in love with you, even though you barely know me.' Yeah, right._' I internally rolled my eyes at the thought. "I'm looking for my brother." Claire answered. "I was just in the neighborhood." I lied. '_Technically not a lie.._' my conscience reminded me. I sighed and mentally rolled my eyes again. "Didn't you say you were looking for one of the R.P.D officers around here?" Claire asked, confusion laced in her voice.

"I doubt he's alive. It looks like the whole city's been overrun by the undead." I lied again, faking a sad tone. My conscience scoffed. '_Is that the best you can come up with? You're walking right next to the person you're talking about!_'

"We'll find them. What's the person's name?" Leon asked from in front of us. I wracked my brain, trying to find a name of a person I knew didn't survive. "Frost. Joesph Frost." I blurted, remembering that he died during the mansion incident. "He was on my brother's S.T.A.R.S team. He was killed a few months ago." Claire said, her tone sounding just as sad as my fake one. I put on a broken face. "Oh.." '_He wasn't really that important in the game. He died within five minutes._' I remembered. '_But he was also friends with Chris._' another part of me argued.

"Why is it you were looking for him?" Leon asked. I wondered if I should tell them the truth or not. '_No, not a good idea. They probably won't believe you anyways_.' my conscience hissed. I didn't listen though. "I'm not suppoesd to be here. I don't even know hoe I got here. Last I remember I was in Alaska." I admitted. '_You moron.._' I swear if my conscience had a body she would be facepalming. "Alaska? That's a long way from here." Claire commented.

I nodded, but didn't offer anything else as we reached the gun shop. I ran in quickly and saw the zombie eating the poor man. I shot it in the head instantly, and it fell. I restocked in ammo for my Samurai-Edge, and grabbed a shotgun on my way out. Claire and Leon did the same thing, except they grabbed SMG's. As we walked through an alley I saw a bunch of zombies banging against chain-link fences trying to get to us. I giggled when Leon said "They must think you're cute."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." she muttered. Leon chuckled at that. It wasn't long before the dreaded crows came. Beyond annoying, too. I hate crows more than I used to now. Ugh. "Finally!" I sighed in relief as the R.P.D building came into view, and we ran inside quickly. "I want my Alex.." I whined as I shot another zombie. Claire gave me a questoning look. "Alex Johnson. Boyfriend." I said in a clipped tone as more zombies came into the R.P.D lobby.

There was something I realized as I shot more T-infectees; _Capcom left a hell of a lot of stuff out of the games_. "This is taking longer than I thought it would." I muttered.

Then I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I got bitten. I cried out. "Fuck!" I hissed as I shot the man. "Gwen!" Leon was running up to me. I held my uninjured arm up to keep him back. "No! Leon, stay back!" He listened to me, and his eyes set on my bleeding shoulder. "What happened?" Claire called as she shot the last of the infected. Then she saw it too. "Oh no.." was all she said. "Well this is just peachy! First, I get hit by a car, then I wind up in a zombie-town with a crash-course in how to use guns, and now, I've been bitten by a fucking zombie! Isn't life just great!" I ranted, then somthing came to mind.

"I can't go with you guys." I said, the anger draining out of me, quickly replaced by fear and sadness, and the knowledge of what I had to do. "What, why?" Leon asked. He obviously didn't know what happened when a zombie bit a person. I took in a deep breath as I fought tears. "Because I'm infected now. It's only a matter of time before I lose myself and become...like them. I don't want to hurt either of you. Go on without me." I said, and I felt the tears cascading down my face. 'Looks like my second shot at life didn't last very long.' I thought bitterly.

Claire and Leon said a quick goodbye as they left. Claire looked mournful, and Leon looked downright sad.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as the door closed. I waited about a minute before raising the Samurai-Edge. I trembled slightly when I felt the cold metal barrel of the gun on my temple, and I cried more as I tightened my fingers on the trigger. Then everything was black, and empty again.

'_I'm so sorry. I wish that didn't have to happen llike that._' a little voice whispered in the far corner of my mind. '_What are you talking about?_' I asked the voice. '_That was meant to happen, though it pained me to see Leon like that._'

By now I had labelled the voice as female. '_Who are you, and why am I not dead? And how do you know about Leon?_' I asked her. '_Fate has no name, other than what it is. In answer to your second question, you are in the realm between life and death. As for Leon, I know your future. You and Leon are destined to be together._' she answered. '_Fate? Okay then, Fate. Why am I between life and death? By 'be together', do you mean like life-partners? Married? Soulmates, together, or just friends together?_' I asked Fate. She chuckled. '_This is merely a stage in your new life. You are not truly dead. You are merely in a..waiting room, I guess you could say. By together I mean lovers._'

'_A waiting room? What for? Are you the one who threw me into Resident Evil when I got hit by that car?_' I asked. Fate was being confusing. '_Your physical body is undergoing changes. The T-virus had bonded with your body, and it is altering you. Your spirit is here in this realm until the transformation is complete. And yes, I am the one who brought you to that world. You have never belonged in your world. I have seen that. So I intervened. Had I not, you would be in excruciating pain, because of that car._' Fate answered. I made an '_Ohhh_' noise in understanding. '_So you saved me from physical suffering_.' I confirmed.

'_Exactly. The transformation is nearly complete. I feel it is my duty to inform you of the changes._' Then I cut Fate off. '_I'm not a zombie, am I?_' I asked worriedly. Fate chuckled again. '_No, child. You will be physically enhanced. In simplest terms, you are powerful. Your physical strength has multiplied by ten, as well as your speed. You will have accellerated healing, and heightened senses. In physical appearance, the changes are minor. Your eyes are no longer the colour that they were, and you are more..toned, as you would say.'_

I mentally grinned. '_Awesome. Can I wake up now_?' I asked eagerly. '_Yes, young one._'

I 'Humph'ed at that. '_I'm not a chilld, I'm 21. Anyways, I'm gonna wake up. Bye Fate!_' I called as I felt my consciousness becoming stronger, when I was suddenly pulled back. '_Hold. I must tell you something. The time that has passed, while it seems like barely more than a few minutes, has been many hours. Leon and Claire have just arrived with Sherry in the Umbrella facility. You must hurry._' As Fate said that I instantly woke up. I was still in the police station, but everything looked so clear, sharp, defined. I didn't have time to think on that as I jumped to my feet, looking at the map of the city to find the Umbrella facility. As soon as I saw it I memorized a route and broke into a sprint.

Everything went past me as a blur, yet I could still make out every minute detail as I followed the pictures in my head. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to speed up the elevator. "Leon, Claire!" I called, and I heard my voice echo through the hall, then the pounding of running footsteps, and then Claire and Leon came into view. "Gwen?" Claire asked incredulously. I nodded, a grin on my face as I ran towards them, and I threw my arms around Leon, who chuckled. I remembered Fate's words from earlier. '_You and Leon are destined to be together..'_

I resolved to not tell Leon or anybody about that. "Let's go." I said as we walked again, and I cast a quick worried look to the office Sherry was in. "So how did you survive? I mean, we both heard the gunshot, and we saw.." Claire trailed off, and I saw Leon seemed a little tense. I debated on what to and what not to tell them. "The T-Virus bonded with my body. Apparently it was my 'Fate' to become like this. After I...shot myself.. I got a little visit from 'Fate' and Fate told me a lot of stuff about what happened to me." I answered. "So what_ did_ happen to you?" Leon inquired from behind me. I smiled as I once again remembered Fate's words.

"My body changed because of the T-Virus, which makes the undead, well, undead. Instead of making me a zombie it changed me into something different. Powerful. My strength and speed are multiplied tenfold, I have accellerated healing, heightened senses and..." I looked down at myself. "Apparently a more toned body." I finished.

_later_

"Oh great, Trenchy." I muttered under my breath as the T-103 appeared. I didn't waste time staring, I just started shooting. "That got his attention!" Claire exclaimed breathlessly and we started running. I let Claire take the lead because I had no idea of where to go. We stopped in the power-room's blast furnace, above a smelting thing.

The sound of bending metal caught my attention and I saw the floor beneath Claire moving as the metal plate lifted and she fell to the level below, the metal flooring landing in the molten metal. "Claire!" Leon called out, running over to the edge. I stood beside him, and finally setting eyes on Claire. "Claire!" I called down to her. "It's okay, I'm alright!" she called back. I saw a large hand clam down on Leon's shoulder, and suddenly he was flying, landing on his back with a grunt of pain. I ran over to him, standing in between the T-103 and my - according to fate - future husband. "Back off you _creep_!" I snarled as 'Trenchy' kept walking towards us. Then he sprinted, using one large hand to smack me into the wall. Then he stopped, picking Leon up by the head. "Dammit!" I hissed.

Then I saw a small missile hit '_Trenchie_'s back, and then it exploded. The T-103 lost it's grip on Leon, who landed on his chest on the floor. I picked myself off the floor and helped him stand up as best he could, and Ada came into view, in front of the downed Tyrant. She raised a pistol to it's forehead. "Just another one of Umbrella's failed experiments!" she said scornfully. She gasped in shock when the T-103 grabbed the gun in her hand, and she pulled the trigger. The creature howled in pain and whipped it's arm around, sending Ada flying into the wall as it clutched it's face in it's other hand, falling off the edge into the molten metal.

Leon and I both rushed up to Ada at the same time.

"This place is gonna blow. There isn't much time left. Leon, you have to get out of here." she whispered softly. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Leon said "No, not without you." even though I knew that they were originally rumored to be some sort of couple. "It's strange...I barely know you...but I knew you'd say that.."

"Ada.."

My jealousy burned hotter than the sun as Ada leaned up to kiss Leon, but I made sure the emotion stayed off my face. It was a short kiss anyways, nothing to worry about. "Favor..returned.." Ada said just before lapsing into unconsciousness. "We have to get out of here." I whispered. Leon nodded, and we helped Claire up back onto the platform.

Then we entered that room overrun by plants. I shuddered as I saw Lickers and Ivy running at us. I shot them each in the head. Then I grabbed Leon and Claire's wrists and sprinted across the corridor, and into another. I listened intently.

"Don't you recognize me, William? I'm your wife, Annette."

"That's Annette Birkin." I whispered to Claire and Leon. They nodded.

"William I'm sorry... But I've got to put an end tp G."

Then there was a growl and pounding footsteps followed by a single gunshot and a gasp of pain. The footsteps faded, and I peeked in, and saw Birkin was gone, and Annette was bleeding across the floor as she crawled. "Annette! What happened?" Leon asked urgently as they saw her. Annette groaned as she leaned against the wall. "G is..growing even stronger. If you can't stop this, Sherry will.. You have to help her!" she whispered weakly. "Annette, please. We need to find the vaccine.." Claire quietly begged. "P-4 lab, on the bottom floor." Annette groaned. "Please, help Sherry. Tell her.. That even though I failed as a mother, I have always..loved her.." she finished.

I found myself mouthing the words as they were said. "I promise I'll tell her, Annette." Leon vowed. Another thing I don't remember seeing in the game. Then the last of 's life force ebbed away, and she was gone. "We have to get to the P-4 lab." I said, standing up. Leon nodded, and the three of us were off again.

_Shooting Zombies, getting the Vaccine, later..._

Getting the vaccine was the exact opposite of easy, but soon we were in the security room, administering it to Sherry. She woke up shortly after. "Claire?" she asked groggily as she opened her eyes. "Yep. We're back." she replied, sitting on the foot of the cot.

She set eyes on me next. "Who's that?" she asked. I smiled warmly. "I'm Gwen Amador. I'm a friend of Leon and Claire's. It's nice to meet you Sherry." I answered. She smiled back, but then her face turned curious. "What happened to your eyes?" she questioned, and I looked to the small mirror on the wall. I stiffened. '_I didn't know this was what Fate meant by different eye-colour.._' I thought, shocked. My eyes were _violet_. Leon pulled me from my riverie by putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my daze immediately. "We need to get out of here." I spoke the obvious, and we almost literally ran to get to the hidden subway.

Of course, fate waylaid us again as the Tyrant attacked again. "It's the T-103!" I snarled. "I thought he fell into the blast-furnace!" Claier spat as we began to shoot the hell out of it again. I kept Sherry behind me. "God damnit, he's supposed to be dead!" Leon said back. "We've got to stop him! Sherry, get on the train!" Claire said, also stating the obvious. I silently agreed with this statement, and quickly set Sherry in one of the seats inside the train. I heard Leon say "This ends right here, right now!" and I snuck up on the back of the creature, and launched myself onto its back. I took my shotgun , aimed the barrel at its head and shot. I swear, its head literally exploded, and he fell. "I think I just saved us a several-minute-long battle. _Eww, grody!_" I said as I picked something out of my hair.

Leon chuckled at my reaction as he helped me from the floor and we darted into the train. Leon started it up while me and Claire went to tend to Sherry. He was back quickly, following the feeling of motion. "It's over.." he said softly. I stood next to him and smiled a bit. "For now." I amended. At his questioning look I elaborated. "I doubt this'll be the end of the crisis. Claire still needs to find her brother." I continued. Leon nodded. "Yeah.." he agreed. The train lurched unexpectedly, and I hit my head on the floor as I fell. I saw stars as my vision flashed between black and the train. Each picture of the train I got was slightly different, so I assumed that I was being moved. There was also the occasional distant sound of gunfire, followed by complete silence.

I forced my eyelids to flutter open and I saw Leon's worried face above mine, along with Sherry and Claire. I smiled a little. "I'm guessing I missed the fight?" I joked. Claire nodded as I was helped to my feet again. There was a asmall lurch as the train squealed to a stop. I peeked outside, and saw that we were in a desert-type area. Then I looked to my attire. "I am not dressed for a desert." I stated, taking into account my bloody jacket and torn skinny-jeans, and my once-white DC's. "I suppose we should get away from here." I continued, and then hopped out of the train, shielding my eyes from the bright sun with a hiss.

_Apparently my eyes are light-sensitive now._ Claire passed me her Aviators, seeing my discomfort. I sent a grateful smile her way, and a thought came into my mind, making me want to giggle. '_I'm like a female version of Wesker_' I thought humorously. '_Minus the evilness._' I amended. I saw Leon pause in the walking, and I knew what was coming next. "Sherry.." I started for him, and Sherry turned to face us. "I have something to tell you.. about your mother... I'm sorry Sherry, but your mom's gone.." Leon said quietly. Sherry's face turned horrified, and she started to sob into Claire's side. Claire put her arms around the girl. "The vaccine that saved you, was from your mother." I stole Leon's line. "She loved you very much. Always has. Right up till the end." Leon finished.

"No, that's a lie...Mommy never.." was all Sherry said between sobs. I never understood that part, I don't know why. Me and Claire both held Sherry while she crid. After a few more minutes she calmed down. "I have to go. I still need to find Chris." Claire said quietly, an apologetic look on her face. "It's alright, Redfield. We understand." I said with a smile. I gave her a quick hug, and she was off, following the railroad tracks. "Where do you think she'll go?" Sherry asked innocently. I looked down to her. "Europe, maybe?" I suggested. I got another questioning look from Leon. "Umbrella HQ's in Europe, and she could tap into the files to try and find Chris." I explained. Before Leon could say anything, I turned to look behind me.

I listened intently, and I heard dozens of quiet, fast footfalls. "Soldiers.." I breathed. "They sent soldiers to find us!" I squealed elatedly. Within a minute at least ten soldiers were coming into our view. "Identify yourselves." the one in the front commanded. I was a little miffed at his tone, but listened anyways. "Gwen Amador. This is Sherry Birkin." I decided to let Leon introduce himself. "Leon S. Kennedy, R.P.D officer." he said. "I'm Adam Graham. You three need to come with us." the soldier replied. '_Duh, where else can we go_?' I thought sarcastically. There was no words spoken as we were escorted to military jeeps.

On impulse, I took Leon's hand in my own. I felt something in me flutter when he gave it a gentle squeeze. I had never felt that with Alex, through our whole five months of dating, yet with Leon I felt it after less than a whole day. The soldiers were less than gentle '_escorting_' us in and out of the jeeps, and into a holding-cell of sorts, while Sherry went somewhere else. '_If they hurt even one little hair on her head.._' I thought darkly as a voice on the intercom said "We have the authority to do as we please with you two. You and that little girl."

"Leave Sherry out of this, she's an innocent!" I called, stealing another line of Leon's. "Yes, but an innocent who carries the G antibody. Don't worry, we're taking very good care of her." the man said. I glared at the window-glass in front of us. "You'd _better_ be." I hissed under my breath. "The bottom line is.. You both have the experience we're looking for. So if you want this to end peacefully you really only have one option; work for us." he finished. I looked over to Leon. "I'll do it." I said instantly. Leon nodded.

The man chuckled. "Glad to see you two aren't resisting. We'll get you set up soon." Then the intercom cut off. I realized as I stood up that I still hadn't released Leon's hand. I blushed and pulled my hand back. Later we were brought to another room where we could sleep. Tehre were two beds, and I was asleep instantly, but it wasn't exactly the sleep I was hoping for.

_Dream_

_I ran through the infected streets, looking desperately for my friends. "Claire? Sherry! LEON!" I called, growing steadily louder as I ran. I couldn't hold back a blood-curdling scream as I recognized three of the infected trudging towards me. "No, no no!" I screamed, turning to run the other way, where more infected were gathering. I was completely surrounded. I began to cry as I realized that there was no way to get out. "Somebody..help me.." I sobbed. Then I felt someone nudging my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open, and Leon was standing there. The real Leon. "Wake up." he said softly._

_Dream End_

I snapped my eyes open. I was in the little room again with Leon, who was sitting on my bed, beside me. I sat up, and I started sobbing as I threw my arms around Leon's torso, curling up against his side. I heard him whispering comforting words as his arms wrapped around me, one hand rubbing my back soothingly. I calmed down after a few more minutes. I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes as I sat up and released Leon. "Sorry about that." I said self-consciously as I dabbed at the rather large wet-spot on his shirt from where my tears had stained it. Leon shook his head, moving my hands from his uiform. "Don't worry about it. It's ruined anyways. I don't think I'll be wearing it again." he said, motioning to the dried blood from the bullet-wound, and the hole on the back. "Oh yeah." I said, facepalming slightly.

Then a man entered carrying a pile of clothes. "There's a bathroom for you two to clean up in, and these are some fresh clothes." he said stiffly before striding out of the room again, having set the clothes on Leon's bed. I let Leon clean up first, simply taking the time to organize my thoughts. So what I knew from my brief encounter with Fate was this; I disappeared from my world, I was brought into the world of Resident Evil because apparently I would do better there, I was destined to be with Leon as his lover, and I just had my first experience with PTSD, in the form of a horrifying nightmare. One last thing: I really wanted to play piano. Such a random thought, but still there.

Leon came out in a plain dark gray T-shirt and brown cargo-pants a few minutes later. I smiled as I sat up, and he smiled back. As I walked past him, I wondered if his feelings for me had developed in a romatic way, or if his caring for me was simply platonic for the moment. Either way, I knew he cared for me as I shut the door and undressed, turning the shower on and climbing into the shower cubicle, letting the hot water pour across my face. I copuld feel the dirt coming off me as I scrubbed myself with soap, and let the shampoo in my hair sit for a good ten minutes before rinsing it out and lathering in the conditioner. As I rinsed the last of said conditioner from my hair, I began to absently hum a song I had written on my piano. It was a sad song, one that I called _When Love Falls_, but I loved it.

(A/N: I don't own Yiruma, but I _**LOVE**_ his music.)

I walked out of the bathroom feeling fresh and clean in clothes similar to Leon's. Actually, aside from size, they were exactly the same. "That feels so much better!" I sighed as I fell back on my bed, sighing in contentment again. Leon chuckled, and I began to hum _When Love Falls_ again. "That's a beautiful song. Who wrote it?" Leon commented as he once again sat down on my bed beside me. I smiled at the compliment to my music. "Thank you. I wrote it, back in Alaska." I said, absently fiddling with the end of my braid.

"You play piano?" he asked, sounding impressed. I nodded, turning so my head was next to his leg, and I was looking at his face sideways. "Since before I was in school. I've written quite a few songs. My sister thought up some of the strangest names, yet they were fitting at the same time. River Flows in You, A Walk In The Forest, and the one I was just humming is called When Love Falls." I explained, probably saying more than I needed to. Leon apparently didn't mind. He inquired a bit more about my background, and things got a little sticky when I mentioned being kidnapped.

"You were kidnapped, why?" was his instant reacion as soon as the 'K-word' left my lips. I sighed and brought the memory to the forefront of my mind so I could re-tell it. "Okay. Me, my sister, my mother, and my father, went to Spain for a business deal my dad was working on. While Vivian, my sister, and Cassandra, my mom, and I were shopping, someone pulled the old chloroform trick. Next thing I knew I was waking up in an abandoned warehouse bleary and disoriented." I paused for a moment, remembering the scene in Degeneration where Angela had said something similar.

"Three months went by with my captor, which I hadn't seen heads or tails of, that is, until one of his experiments blew up in his face. _Literally._ He was killed in the explosion, and I managed to get ahold of my dad, who had been looking for me in Spain the whole three months. Within 24 hours I was back in DC, but I was packing my stuff because my dad insisted that we move to his vacation-home in Juneau. That was when I was sixteen, and I've been living in Juneau ever since, waitressing at a diner." I finished the tiringly long and - in my opinion - dull explanation with an absent rub at my wrist, where I had a scar from the explosion. Well, indirectly. I had tripped on a piece of rubble and a small shard of glass from a vial stabbed into my left wrist.

Or conversation went on like that for what I assume was the rest of the day, and food was brought at regular intervals. As I settled into my bed that night I prayed and prayed that my sleep would be peaceful that night, free of nightmares. My last thought before passing into unconsciousness was '_If it's a nightmare, let Leon be with me.'_ Then I was asleep.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review, but remember this is my first fanfiction, and I'm not actually 20. I'm 16. Bye everybody!


End file.
